


Reaching New Heights

by BornToFly02



Series: A Robin By Any Other Name [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Bruce Wayne Tries to Be a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Dick Grayson, Romani Dick Grayson, The Flying Graysons - Freeform, Trapeze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToFly02/pseuds/BornToFly02
Summary: Bruce was young, only in his early twenties, so needless to say he didn’t really know what to do with the child he was now caring for. When in doubt......use money.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Series: A Robin By Any Other Name [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905958
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	Reaching New Heights

The manor was large and haunting.

It was jarring after living in the circus where several people were crammed in each trailer and privacy was near non-existent to go looking for another human being only to find empty halls. To keep entertained, the last Grayson wandered, using whatever they found as substitutes for things they'd known their whole life.

They'd use railings as balance beams, the chandelier was capable of supporting an eight year old doing some trapeze moves, and near anything could be used for vault.

Bruce had spent time researching his ward's gender identity and in the end ordered special bracelets for them. One was gold snap jewelry so that Dixie could match it with whatever outfit she chose to wear on any given day. The other was a plain stainless steel. Dick seemed to really appreciate it, not that Bruce saw them all that often. He saw them at breakfast before leaving for Wayne Industries and during supper before retreating to the cave.

Of course, he still kept watch using the various cameras. Alfred had expressed his displeasure but the billionaire was stubborn in his convictions. So certain his way was the right way.

Because of this, he saw the tricks. His eyes caught on the flash of silver in the top left corner of one screen and silently marveled at the skill displayed. Sure he was aware of the fact the child was raised with acrobatics but he often forgot just how much Dick already knew despite his young age.

He noticed how much happier Dick seemed when performing his tricks and that lead him to a fun little activity called online shopping.

If Alfred weren't so dignified, Bruce suspected his father figure would've rolled his eyes.

* * *

One day, Bruce took Dixie (gold bracelet proudly displayed) with him to work for the day.

She carefully picked out her outfit for the day. A bright blue dress with a matching butterfly barrette. She slipped some black shorts on underneath so that she could do cartwheels and stuff if she felt like it.

She snapped a blue accessory onto her bracelet, slipped on a pair of jazz shoes, and left for the kitchen.

She bounded into the room with a bright smile on her face.

"We go after this?" Dixie asked as she sat beside her guardian.

"Only after you've eaten all your food Miss Dixie. You too, Master Bruce."

"Yes. Once we finish eating we can go to the office." Bruce said with a small but genuine smile for both his ward and his father figure.

The trip was planned specifically to allow a room to be transformed into a gym for the child without their knowledge and he was actually eager to see Dixie's reaction when they returned. For the moment, the pair enjoyed their breakfast.

Afterwards, Dixie ran ahead to the garage where she picked one of the faster cars to wait by, practically vibrating. The vehicle in question was black with navy blue accents, and remained the child's favourite.

Bruce chuckled as he entered the room which only made her smile brighter.

He had to remind Dixie to buckle her seat belt but then they were off down the road towards the city. Outside city limits, he was able to speed up beyond what he normally dared to pulling shrieks and giggles from his charge.

It didn't take long for the pair to reach the tall Wayne Industries building. They entered the lobby, doing their best to avoid the stares sent their way as they strode quickly towards his private elevator. When the doors closed, Dixie bit her lip and looked sideways at the man.

"Is... a thing wrong?"

"No, Dixie. There isn't something wrong, people just don't know you yet. It might take a while for you to become a familiar face around here."

She frowned a bit but quickly regained her smile as the elevator continued to ascend higher and higher. It wasn't trapeze but the height still brought comfort.

Living in the circus, the adults were often busy. Sure there was supervision but it was loose at best. That means that Dixie was easily able to amuse herself while Bruce got some work done. She spent some time teaching his secretary some basic Romani, humming songs from various cultures to herself, and practicing some gymnastics. 

(Bruce insisted on moving some chairs and a table to give her enough space even though she could've done it just fine anyways)

At the end of the day, Dixie and Bruce were both satisfied. The young girl hadn't been too bored and she'd gotten the chance to be around people other than her guardian and butler/grandfather figure.

The closer they got to the manor, the more excited the billionaire became. He hoped the child would enjoy the surprise. He had some doubts, given how their family had passed away, but all he'd seen to that point had shown that Dixie remained comfortable in the air.

When they entered, they were greeted by Alfred who listened to the excitable, multilingual chatter with a dignity that made Bruce envious. The older man was even asking question, switching languages easily with the child.

They had supper, one of the rare ones where they actually got Alfred to join them at the table, and when the conversation (which was mostly carried by the child) finally died down, Bruce announced his surprised.

"Dixie, I know I'm busy most of the time and there are probably a lot of things that you miss from the circus so I decided to get you something."

The man said it rather awkwardly, unused to communicating without the mask of 'Brucie Wayne' or the Bat, but the girl looked at him with big blue eyes. She started nearly vibrating in her seat with her excitement.

"Can we see it?!"

Bruce couldn't hold back the smile that appeared on his face as he looked to the butler for confirmation.

"Of course, it was all set up while you were away."

Alfred cleared the table while the vigilante and his ward made their way to the room that had been chosen for the surprise.

When the door opened, Dixie gasped, her eyes watering as she walked in. All the equipment set up around the large room sparked echoes of memories in her mind's eye. Her chest grew tight with a joy she didn't know how to express. There was no way for her to tell Bruce exactly how much this meant to her. Spinning to face him, she launched herself into his arms.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." She whispered, her voice thick with unshed tears.

Then she was off. Quickly climbing up to the trapeze setup and leaping with a confidence only held by one practically born in the air. As she caught the bar, Bruce's breath caught and he experienced the same awe he'd felt that night as he watched the child soar.

Soaring to new heights.


End file.
